Powergames
by YAOI-lovin'-talktomyself-girl
Summary: As the crowds get bored they invent the powergames where twelve random persons are chosen to lead a country on a secluded island to victory. Pairings will appear later ;)
1. Chapter 1: The chosen ones

This story is based of the hunger games, put has it's big differences just as it has things that are pretty much alike. Facts about the game:

*** Twelve random persons in the country are chosen to be the leaders of a country on the island exmarito for Entertainment.**

*** The games goes on untill There is only one country left and it has taken over all the others, it can take several years, the longest being about 20 years.**

*** The people in the country(except for the leader) are all robots.**

*** The next game takes place exactly one year after the former ends.**

*** You are not allowed to kill a leader, you capture him to win over him. He can escape.**

*** There is no age limit, the youngest participant ever was a baby born 5 moths before the choosing.**

There will come pairings later, what pairings I will tell you later ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_

* * *

**Prologue: The chosen ones**

Thousands of eyes watched the stage in front of them as a man stepped onto it. The man was fairly tall with unruly brown hair and was currently wearing a tuxedo. As he reached the microphone in the middle of the stage he turned to look back at all the people.

- Good day people of Exploria!

He exclaimed happily and flashed his people a thousand watt smile. The crowd burst into applause as they heard the voice of their president, Ricardo, also called Rome for some unknown reason.

- It's been exactly a year since the last power games ended, and now it is time for a new session, don't you think?

He got his answer as the crowd once again started cheering.

- Well, you all know what the power games are, so I'll just start drawing the names.

Ricardo said and winked at his audience before walking over to a bowl and stuffing his hand into it. He searched for something a little while before taking up one piece of paper, it was folded neatly so as he unfolded it he walked up to the microphone again.

- The name of the first participant is... Berwald Oxenstierna!

He said the name with great energy and started to scan the crowd to find the tall boy. The mentioned boy sighed as he walked towards the stage. Sure, being in the power games did not put you in any real danger and would not hurt you in any way, it's just that they could go on for so long, and he didn't want to be in the arena for such a long time. As he reached the top of the small stairs leading up to the stage he took a place by the president of Exploria, the leader of the country he lived in. Rome smiled at Berwald before walking over to the bowl once again.

- Next name is... Arthur Kirkland!

At this the crowd burst into a big round of applause. The once who knew him had always thought that he had the potential to be a good leader, which was a good trait in the power games. The chosen 15 year old gulped but went up to Berwald and stood by his side. The tuxedo clad president once again shoved his hand into the round object to take up another folded piece of paper.

- ... Francis Bonnefoy!

Right after the name was uttered you could see the colour drain from Arthur's face and the elegant boy who walked up to the duo smirked a little as he took his place beside Arthur.

- Pleasure meeting you here, Artie.

Francis whispered with an edge to his voice to the younger boy on his side as the president was picking a new piece of paper.

- Shut up, frog.

Arthur snapped quietly. The older looked like he wanted to say something as he opened his mouth, but Ricardo beat him to it.

- Next contestant is... Ivan Braginski.

As he said the name most people in the crowed shivered or gave the three young boys in the stage looks of pity. On the stage appeared a 2 meters tall boy at 17 years old with light blond hair and purple eyes. He neared the other contestants with a smile on his lips, but why he smiled you could never know. At the next name Rome called out Berwald's face lit up.

- Tino Väinamöinen.

As Berwald's little best friend neared the group the two exchanged small smiles, knowing that at least they weren't alone in the games. Ivan eyed the smaller boy as the president searched for a new name to call out.

- Emil Bondevik.

He called out with a smile one his face. The young boy reluctantly let go of his older brother's hand to walk over to the other boys who were going to the arena.

- Dennis Køhler.

Called out as Emil reached the group of boys. Dennis and his best friend, also Emil's older brother, shared a look before the taller walked up to the stage.

- Long time, no see.

Dennis whispered in a teasing tone of voice to Emil.

- Next name is, Alfred Jones.

The boy who's name had just been called looked to his left to see his brother looking sadly at him.

- I'll see you when you get back.

The younger said as Alfred walked to the stage and took his place by the other contestants. Ricardo once again took a piece of paper, unfolded it and said, with a sly smile on his lips:

- Matthew Williams.

The boy walked up to the others without hesitation and stood beside his brother who smiled a little at him and reassuringly took his hand.

- Ludwig Beilschmidth.

The president called the name as he watched the piece of paper a little horrified. Ludwig was the five year old friend of his own equally old grandson. The small blonde was pushed upon the stage with an albino pushing people to the side behind him, trying to get to the child.

- Bruder! You can't go!

The albino seemed very panicked as he said that.

- But Gilbert, I was chosen...

Ludwig said looking down at the ground.

- I don't care, I take your place.

Ludwig didn't have the time to tell his older brother what a horrible idea it was Gilbert loudly declared:

- The awesome me, Gilbert Beilschmidth, is taking my little bruder's place in the power games.

Rome let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the 18 year old said those words.

- Very well, take your place at the stage.

As Gilbert passed his little brother he ruffled his hair before taking his place beside the others.

- Next name is... Lukas Bondevik.

Merely seconds later the boy was on the stage, relieved that his little brother, Emil, wouldn't be alone with Dennis out in the arena.

- The last name is... Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Rome said and sigh in relief as it was over, for him anyways. The brown haired boy entered the stage and stood beside Lukas and looked with a small smile at the crowd in front of them.

- Give them a big round of applause!

Ricardo said cheerfully and started clapping his hands as everyone studied the faces of the ones they wouldn't meet in quite a while.

* * *

When a chapter ends I will give you a little fact about one or more of the characters ;)

**The fact of the chapter: Alfred and Matthew are siblings through that before their mother gave birth to Alfred she did not marry, and her Virgin-name was 'Jones', she married John Williams before giving birth to Matthew.**

If you want I can give you their ages in the next chapter if it will not appear.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, farewell

You do know the rules now, right? If not, they are in the previous chapter.

Some characters in this chapter are OCs, those characters are Iain(Scotland), Callum(Northern Ireland, belongs to misshansson96), Cillian(Ireland, belongs to me) and Emrys(Wales, belongs to me)

Links to pictures related to the story may appear here :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Goodbye, farewell**

As they were done on the stage the twelve chosen ones walked to behind the stage, each getting a room where you got the chance to say goodbye to the ones who came to bid you farewell.

About only a minute after they entered the rooms it knocked on the door to Gilbert's room. On the other side of the door stood his little brother, Ludwig, the five year old's best friend Feliciano Vargas, the second grandson of the president of Exploria, with them was also Feliciano's grumpy brother Lovino Vargas. Lovino was about five years older than his younger brother and absolutely didn't like Ludwig nor Gilbert, but he left his brother's side next to never, so it wasn't surprising that he had tagged along, even though he didn't like the albino.

- I'll wait outside.

Lovino said as he crossed his arms.

- Oh come on, fratello, won't you at least say goodbye to Gilbert?

the young Vargas asked his older brother who only sighed.

- Goodbye, potato bastard no.2.

- Goodbye, grumpy little bastard no.1.

Gilbert replied quickly and Lovino stuck out his tongue at the older and marched away a bit, leaving the potato-loving brothers and his own little brother alone. He walked until he tripped and fell on something soft before a comfortable warmth and darkness surrounded him. He tried to scream, but it was too muffled for anyone to hear.

At Gilbert's room the two brothers were hugging each other, near tears.

- I will miss you, bruder.

Ludwig said, his voice cracking. The albino gripped his little brother closer and answered:

- Just stay strong, Kleine Kartoffel._(Little potato)_

- I will, Größe Kartoffel._(Big potato)_

- Be safe in the arena.

the third boy in the room said, his eyes filling with tears too. Gilbert smiled and opened up his arms to invite the young Vargas into the hug, which the five year old happily accepted.

After several minutes of hugging and crying the three broke the hug.

- Feliciano?

Gilbert turned to look at the young boy he mentioned who looked straight back at him.

- Yes, Patate grande?_(Big potato)_

the younger boy asked as he watched the older take a deep breath.

- Can Ludwig live with you while I'm in the arena?

The eyes of the Vargas boy lit up drastically at those words.

- Of course he can! It will be like a really long sleep over!

he exclaimed smiling at the older Beilschmidth brother.

- Thank you.

Gilbert said wiping his red eyes from the tears that had escaped.

- We'll see you when you get back, bruder...

Ludwig said as he and Feliciano started to walk towards the door. The albino opened it for the two five year olds since none of them would be able to reach the handle properly.

- Ich liebe dich, Kleine Kartoffel._(I love you, little potato)_

were the last words Gilbert said to his brother before closing the door, feeling the tears threaten to fall from behind his eyes again.

Feliciano and Ludwig walked down the corridor with tears streaming down their faces, but suddenly Ludwig stopped.

- I think we forgot something...

he said. Feliciano simply shrugged his shoulders and they continued walking.

In another room five boys had entered to say goodbye to their brother, the brother being Arthur Kirkland.

- Just beat 'em real hard for us.

Iain said with a big smile on his lips as he encouraged his little brother.

- I will try...

the bushy-eyed blonde boy said, turning his emerald eyes to the floor.

- No, you will not try, you'll do it, Jerk-Arthur.

Arthur's only younger brother, Peter said as he sat down on the little couch in the room beside his youngest older brother. Arthur smiled weakly at that and sighed as the twins took a stand at each side of him.

- But we know you can do it, you've trained on us-

Callum began on his right side.

- -Long enough for us to know how strong you are when you want to.

Cillian continued on his loft side. He looked up at the two identical twins.

- You know, I can still barely see the difference between you... And now I am gonna go fight against new opponents in an arena, leading a country and it's people against the others... This is absurd! I won't be able to handle it...

Arthur freaked at the thought of being sent to the arena, sure, he wasn't afraid of being recorded, but he did feel uneasy about it.

- Of course you are going to handle it, you're going to win!

Emrys exclaimed, trying to cheer his brother up.

- Thanks, brothers, but I think that I just want some time alone to think right now...

- Brother can't leave us!

An angry female voice exclaimed as she paced back and forth in Ivan's room.

- We're gonna marry in a month-

- No, we're not.

the blonde girl didn't even turn to look at her brother when he objected.

- But he was chosen, you can post-pone the wedding.

a gentle, also female voice said. The girl who had spoken this time sat down beside their brother, rubbing his back in comfort, if it was for the fact that he was gonna be in the arena or because of the menacing aura their little sister gave out, nobody would ever know.

- I don't want to marry Natalia, she's my little sister.

Ivan said as he looked at his older sister.

- Please Katyusha, don't side with her.

This caused the older Braginski sibling to smile.

- If you don't want me to I won't.

Their talk was cut short though as a knock was heard from the door.

- Mr Braginski will be headed out not, and so will you miss Braginskaya and Arlovskaya.

- Of course.

the older said and the three siblings left the room, parting ways.

When everyone had said their goodbyes to their family that they were going to leave back home for possibly years, they made their way to the roof where a private plane was waiting for them.

- This plane will be taking you to your countries. You will be sitting in the back so that you won't see the other's lands, and you will be dropped off randomly. Goodbye and good luck.

Rome said his last words to the participants right before they entered the plane of no return.

* * *

**A/N:** Ignore that I wrote 'prologue' for the first chapter, I was confused of what to use... Merp, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my friend is going to kill me if I don't start the next one soon :) I'll be back with a new update tomorrow :)

**The fact of the chapter:** Gilbert's brother, Ludwig was chosen, but the older thought that Lud was too young, so he volunteered.


	3. Chapter 3: Mentors and Countries

I've forgotten to thank you, but I'll do it now, thank you TheRedFlowerOfFire for the reviews, they do mean a lot to me~ :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mentors and Countries**

The air around the twelve young boys was heavy and they all stared down at their feet, not really finding anything more interesting than that.

- Angleterre(1), how do you think it will be inside the arena?

Francis, a blue eyed boy with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair asked the short bushy browed boy beside him.

- How should I know?

Arthur snapped at Francis. The two of them weren't really friends, they never were, especially not after they had dated. The smaller boy broke up when he found the wavy haired boy in bed with another girl for the third time four weeks into their relationship.

- Come on, Arthur, are you still angry about that?

Francis whined a little as he looked up at his ex-boyfriend who angrily glared back.

- Of course I am! Any decent person would be!

The older of the two sighed and looked down at his feet again, realising that maybe he should just shut up for once.

As they heard the engines slow down most of them gripped something out of fear before the doors opened and a man in the explorian military uniform stepped inside the bare metal room.

- Mr. Braginski, this is your country, you will be picked up by your mentor.

The pale blonde haired boy nodded and stood up, walking quietly to the exit. When the tall guy was out of the room the door closed again.

~~Outside the plane~~

Ivan stepped out to see a tall white haired man with an unknown uniform on.

- I suppose you are Mr Ivan Braginski?

the man said with a weird accent that laced his words.

- Yes, I am, and you are my mentor, yes?

The man smiled at him.

- From now on yes, will be 'da' for you, okay?

The light blonde boy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

- I am indeed your mentor, you can call me general winter, and I will be teaching you the language of your country(2).

the old man said as he went over to Ivan.

- What is my country and language called?

the younger asked curiously.

- The language is russian, the country you name yourself.

- It will be Russia.

~~Inside the plane~~

"Who will be the next one to leave?" was the question that ran through the eleven boys' heads as they heard the engine slow down again.

- Mr. Beilschmidth, this is your country, you will be picked up by your mentor.

the man in the explorian military uniform said as he appeared through the door once again. This time when he walked out the albino followed him out to his new home for quite a time.

~~Outside the plane~~

- I am Fredrick Hohenzollern, but you can call me Fritz if you like.

a man with long grey hair pulled into a low ponytail that lay on his shoulder that sported nice clothes, said as Gilbert stepped out of the plane.

- My awesome name is Gilbert Beilschmidth.

the albino said with a big smile stretching out his hand for the older to take, which he happily did.

- I will teach you german and help you with...

Fredrick left of there, indicating that the younger should come up with a name for the country.

- Hmm... It has to be something awesome... like... Prussia!

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Kirkland, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

Outside there was a brown-haired woman wearing a yellow dress and her hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her hair waiting for Arthur.

- I take it you are Mr. Kirkland?

the woman said with a smile as she saw the short blonde.

- Yes, that would be me, and may I ask for your name, miss?

Arthur politely smiled back at her and took her hand in his and kissed.

- My name is Victoria Hanover and I am your mentor, I will help you build this country up. First thing's first, what do you want to name it?

Arthur looked at his mentor in surprise.

- I really get to name it?

- Of course you do, so what will it be?

- … England.

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Oxenstierna, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

When Berwald got out he saw a round darkblonde man with a beard who looked at him with an outstretched hand.

- Hi, I am Gustav Vasa, your mentor and the one who's gonna help you form the country your going to rule for... Well until everyone are out.

the man smiled at the tall blonde and they shook hands.

- My name is Berwald.

the taller said curtly as he shook hands with the older.

- Well then Berwald, we've got a lot of things to do, you've gotta learn a whole new language and start building our country that you are going to name.

- Sweden.

- What? What do you mean?

- The name of the country will be Sweden.

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Bonnefoy, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

- I am Jean d'Arc and I will be your mentor.

a blonde short haired girl said as Francis got out of the plane.

- What a pleasure meeting you, my name is Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis said with a smile.

- Well, then I can guess what you would want to name your conutry.

Jean had a knowing smile luring on her lips.

- What do you mean?

Francis asked the girl, a little puzzled.

- You name is Francis, and the language your going to learn is french.

At that moment Francis catched up on it.

- France.

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Jones, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

When the twelve year old got out of the plane he saw a white haired man waiting for him.

- Are you my mentor?

he asked before the man had the time to say anything. The man just smiled and nodded.

- Yes, I am George Washington, your mentor and I will help you with this country, boy. Now, what's your name?

The boy looked up at his mentor with a smile.

- I am Alfred Farrel Jones(3).

- Well then, Alfred F. Jones, what do you want to name your country?

the smaller thought for a while, but after several minutes he answered.

- America!

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Køhler, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

- You must be Dennis Køhler, right? I am Margarete Valdemarsdotter and I am your mentor, aka the one who will be helping you with your country and I will also be teaching you danish.

A woman, Margarete, said as soon as the seventeen year old stepped out of the machine.

- Nice meeting you, Margarete! Will I be the one naming my country? I have prepared a name all the way here.

Dennis said, cutting straight to the part he wanted, this earned him a smile from the woman.

- It is up to you what it will be named.

- YES! It will be named Awesomeania!

the boy exclaimed, which caused him a weird look.

- Why not something simple like... Denmark?

- Denmark? It sounds so plain but... catchy... Denmark... Let's go with that.

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. E Bondevik, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

As the boy of ten years old came out of the plane he saw a man waiting for him.

- Are you my mentor?

he asked as the man nodded.

- Yes, I am Ingold Arnarson and I will teach you your language and help you with your country that you get to name all by yourself, isn't that wonderful?

- I want to name it Iceland.

the little boy said.

- Why?

the man asked a little confused-

- Because Iceland is good.

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Williams, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

- I am your mentor, Samuel de Champlain, and I will teach you how to take care of this country, and I will make sure you choose a name too.

a man said just as Matthew had a foot outside the plane.

- Eh?

the eleven year old looked at the man in front of him.

- What will you name your country, Matthew?

the man asked the boy who looked puzzled for a while before it turned into a thoughtful expression. He thought to himself for while before finally smiling a little.

- Canada.

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. L Bondevik, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

When Lukas got out he saw a man standing outside, they looked at each other for a while before the man started talking.

- I am your mentor, Harald Halfdansson, but I am more known as Harald Fairhair. I will teach you Norwegian and help you run your country.

the man said with a smile on his lips, the sixteen year old smiled back.

- Now you will tell me to choose a name, huh?

the younger asked, the older just nodded as a response.

- Norway.

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Väinamöinen, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

- You are Tino Väinamöinen I suppose?

- And you're my mentor?

the two smiled and shook hands. The fifteen year old inspected the older man.

- What is your name?

Tino asked curiously.

- I am Kaarlo Juho Ståhlberg, and I will teach you finnish and how to take care of a country, after you've choosen the name of our country of course.

- Well, the language is finnish, so why not Finland?

~~Inside the plane~~

- Mr. Fernandez Carriedo, we have reached your country.

~~Outside the plane~~

- My name is Hernán Cortés and I'll be your mentor. I will teach you the language you need and how to take care of this land, just tell me the name of the country.

a man said as soon as Antonio stepped out of the plane.

- Spain.

* * *

**A/N:** They all speak explorian in the beginning, but they learn a new lanugage to be able to have secrets within their countries, just thought I should tell you that and that in the end of the chapter I kinda rushed it, way over the time I should be in bed... :)

**(1)** Francis gave that nickname to Arthur a long time ago because he thought it sounded funny, and in this story, that will be the reason England is called Angleterre in french.

**(2)** I told you in the beginning about the countries and their languages

**(3)** I wanted a meaning for the 'F.' and Farrel means 'hero, man of courage' so I thought it would suit him.

**The fact of the chapter:** Arthur and Francis used to date, but Arthur grew tired of Francis cheating on him


End file.
